My Son
by Mme La Princesse
Summary: Henri gets seasick on the voyage back to France. Lafayette comforts him. Part one of a four part Lafayette-Henri series.


My Son.  
Summary: Henri gets seasick on the voyage back to France. Lafayette comforts him. Part one of a four part Lafayette-Henri series.

Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, a young French boy was seasick on his way back to his homeland. For the past few weeks after the young boy had left Philadelphia and Dr. Franklin's print shop, he had felt fine but today was different. The poor boy had spent most of this day on the deck with his head poking out of the side and he tried his best to relieve that pain in his stomach to no avail.

"Henri," a voice said behind him, "Are you okay?" The boy turned around and looked at his new guardian, Gilbert du Motier, the Marquis de Lafayette.

"Non" young Henri responded, "I feel quite sick, Gilbert" the young nobleman nodded and helped the boy sit down.

"I was like that too, my first trip to America. I got sick every day. It made me glad I didn't join the French Navy." Henri snickered before going back for the side of the ship. Lafayette got up calmly and walked to his young ailing charge.

"Why don't you lay down? I'll give you my bed." Henri nodded and let Gilbert lead him down to where the crew and passengers slept and to the Marquis's cabin.

"Will you stay with me, Gilbert?" the Marquis looked at the boy for a second, realizing how different this sickness made him. This Henri was nothing like the happy little drummer boy from Yorktown or that same boy who would irritate Sarah to pieces because he would constantly take his clothes off.

"Oui," Gilbert replied, "For a little bit."

"Merci beaucoup!"

"Did you always get sick like this when you came over with your parents?"

"Non," Henri replied, "Well, not that I can remember."

"Well don't worry. I do believe we'll be in France soon."

"Do you think your wife will like me?"

"Oui, Henri. I think Madame Adrienne and our Anastasie will welcome you to the family like I have. And young Georges will always believe you to be his brother." Henri smiled at him and was trying to think of something else.

"Can you tell me about Versailles? I bet you were very popular!" Gilbert laughed.

"Non, I was very awkward. The Queen herself would laugh at my inability to dance. It's as the stories you have been told by myself and that Baron de Kalb told you. The ladies are very well dressed and the men there dress equally as well and there's a party every night and gambling everywhere."

"What about Paris?"

"Paris is a magnificent city Henri, I think you'll like it very much."

"Gilbert, can I ask one more question?"

"Oui, of course."

"Will I ever see Sarah and James again?"

"I do not know, Henri. I know you'll miss them dearly and I promise you that I will do my best to ensure you see them again bur there can be no certainties." Henri nodded quietly and yawned. Gilbert could see that his young friend was ready for some much needed sleep.

"I think it's time for you to get some sleep, mon ami," he said, "I'll be up when you wake."

"Oui" the youngster replied, shutting his eyes. Lafayette waited until Henri was asleep to sneak up and get back to his work. Henri never really left his mind. Gilbert was sure that Henri was just experiencing seasickness, but it still worried him. He had never really thought about what Henri meant to him. Obviously, Henri meant very much to him or he wouldn't have asked Henri to come to France with him.

Just what did Henri mean to Lafayette? The question stuck to the Marquis the entire day and now, at the night time meal, he had time to ponder it. They had been very close while they were in America, these two Frenchmen. It surprised no one how close these two were. They were both French, and Gilbert was sure he was one of the only one of his countrymen that Henri had met since he left France, if there were any. Gilbert did know that Henri was born and spent the first few years in the lovely city of Tours, but beyond that his knowledge of Henri's past was virtually non-existent.

He remembered the day that he had rode up to Henri in Philadelphia and called him a little boy and Henri's reaction, and then his reaction to finding out that Gilbert was indeed a Frenchman. It was exciting for the nobleman as well- he was still not the best at English and having someone speak to him in his native language. Once the Baron de Kalb was killed, Henri became more special to him.

For a brief second, the marquis's thoughts came to the relationship he shared with George Washington. Washington was like a father to him. Gilbert's father had been killed during the Seven Year's War when he was only two years old. He had been raised by his grandmother and his aunt, and for a bit by his grandfather and mother, but he had never truly had a father like figure. His father in law, the duc d'Ayen, really saw Lafayette as a social advancement.

Washington was different. Immediately, Lafayette felt that he could call the general his father and soon he knew that Washington could call him a son. They had been through much together during the War. He thought of the good times they shared such as the victory at Yorktown and when the alliance with France was settled and also the numerous bad times such as Valley Forge, the Conway Cabal, and of course Lafayette's wound at the Battle of Brandywine. The young nobleman smiled at that memory. When Lafayette had been found by Washington, he had told his surgeon to treat the poor injured one as if Lafayette were his son. That meant so much to Lafayette and he knew at that moment that George Washington indeed would always be that father figure he had pined for.

A small noise shook Gilbert from his thoughts. He looked up and saw Henri, looking a lot better than he did earlier. He smiled at the youngster and scooted over to make room for him.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Oui Gilbert, much better"

"Good." Lafayette replied with a smile.

"So, what's to eat?" the marquis laughed and felt assured that that the ever hungry Henri was indeed feeling better. He scooted his plate over and handed Henri the fork and he easily accepted, digging in. Gilbert started thinking as he watched Henri scarf his food down.

"Henri, I must tell you something."

"Oui?"

"When we get to Paris, things will change. You will need to go to school and I certainly won't be there as much as there is much to be done but please, do realize that I will remain proud of you and will be there to be with you and… our… family as often as possible."

"Merci, Gilbert." Henri replied, looking down. The marquis put his arm around the young boy. He thought quickly of the future. He was determined to promote the United States and end slavery in France's colonies but he realized that right now he just wanted to be a good be a father to Anastasie and Georges Washington, and as well to young Henri.

"I'll make you proud, Gilbert, I promise."

"You already have, Henri. You make me as proud as any son could make a father."

**A/N: This is part one of a series on the relationship of Lafayette and Henri. I haven't exactly worked out what the next three parts will be, but I'll get them up soon. **

**Also, I feel that I should say that the information on the relationship of Washington and Lafayette, as well as the other information not covered on the show, are from the book **_**Adopted Son: Washington, Lafayette and the Friendship that Saved the Revolution **_**by David A. Clary. It's a good book for any history nut and I highly recommend it. **


End file.
